A Tiny Feeling
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Just a short story about Rose and Dimitri losing a loved one. How one simple bad feeling could turn into a horrible reality. A trait from Dimitri's grandmother? Please read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts. THANK YOU


**Hey guys!**

 **Wow its been a while. And Im super sorry . I swear I have NOT forgotten about my other story – currently as I write this ONE-SHOT I actually will be writing at least 2 chapters for my current FanFic. I wrote this one shot as a short story in my English Class and received a 100% as my final mark on it. Its one of my sadder pieces. Have a box of tissue ready. This will not turn into more than one chapter, but I really wanted to sshare it and make sure it was electronic because im in the process of moving Provinces. Soo all my paperwork is pretty much being recycled.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY! Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think. As for my other FanFic- I have chapters being written up SO STAY TUNED. Okay, lets go on now**

 **ENJOY .**

 **FreedomWriter2010**

 **" A Tiny Feeling"**

"Nicolai Ivan Belikov, get down here right this minute! And do not run on the stairs!" Lord only knew why we had been blessed with such an obnoxious child, but non the less, we loved him anyway. Tiny footsteps had pounded down the stairs and echoed throughout the house, only causing me to shake my head and smile. He just didn't listen sometimes.

Our son, a miracle child we called him- as he was our only child we could have, was so much like me when I was younger, full of energy and personality that was full of cheekiness. Of course he was also very much like his father, cool and collected when needed and very mature, more than I had been at the age of six. Of course at that moment, he was very much me and had decided he did not want to go to school. He would make us shake our heas sometimes, want to scream and jump around like we were his age, but we loved him and couldn't imagine life without him.

"Momma,I told you I don't want to go. Ms. Mia is mean telling me my English is no good, but really I am trying, I promise. Can I please stay home with you and Baba?" The warm pools of chocolate brown he had for eyes just stared at me with his tiny arms crossed over his chest. Did he really think he could pull a fast one on me? All I could do was smile while handing him his coat while he stomped his feet some more. Typical tantrum.

"Nicolai. Stop right now and put your jacket on, we have moved all the way from Russia to Montana, and you will not waste the days away trying to get out of your new school. Your teachers are telling you that your English needs improvements, not that it is horrible. Of course you will need practice you speak three languages- Russian, Turkish and now English, it will take time, do not worry Nikolai. Now, lets go." I had grabbed the car keys ad just as he went to put his shoes on, warm arms engulfed me from behind as a delicate kiss was placed on my cheek. " No Goodbye?" I turned around only to look into the eyes of the man I had fallen in love with.

"Mm, I don't think you deserve one, especially when I will be coming home to you, but I will however see you later, comrade." Comrade had been my nickname to my husband, Dimitri, since the day I had met him, considering he had worked for the Russian Military, I thought it was rather suiting for him. " Baba, can I say goodbye?" Nicolai peeked from around my legs up at his father, someone who he idolized dearly. Something had been off with him though, he did not look happy or say the usual 'See you later alligator ' term he had learned within his American school. He looked sad.

"Of course you can Nikolai, be good for your teachers alright?" MY husband kissed his head and hugged him tight, but it was almost startling when he looked at Dimitri and said three words, three words that don't normally tumble out with such a seriousness for a six year old. "I love you Baba." He smiled and headed out to the car befooe me. For a six year old he was acting strange, his high maturity levels were showing again.

"What is wrong with him love?" Unable to answer I shook my head and followed suit of our son, closing the door behind me. Not so eager to get in the car, I opened the door for Nicolai and let him climb in, letting him buckle himself in and shut the door.I turned the car on pulling away from our house. A whisper sounded from the back of the car, but ignoring what my son had just said I continued driving on the long roads of Montana, tapping my finger against the wheel to the beat of the music.

The silence of the car ride was broken by a question. " Momma, do you remember when you were teaching me about stranger danger, that if I got a tummy ache and I didn't know if someone was bad or not, you told me to listen to my tummy?"

" Yes, that if you ever had a bad feeling, or a tummy ach to always listen to that feeling no matter what." I kept my head forward, puzzled by my childs odd behaviour. " Well what if I told you that, that I have a bad feeling about going to school, that something bad is gonna happen. That's what it feels like momma." A heavy sigh left my lips. "Nicolai, you are going to school and that's that. You aren't getting out of it. Stop with the excuses and stories." Now I was getting fed up and my annoyance levels were beginning to rise to the top. My attention was caught off guard when suddenly a bright red car cut me off, leaving me to slam on my breaks.

"WHAT THE HELL." I honked thhe horn and kept going. Peole were seriously crazy drivers here, someay like today I could just not handle them. A loud gasp came from the back seat. " Momma, be careful!" Looking in the rear view mirror, dark saucers looked at me. I had to reassure him the whole way to school that everything was alright. Usually my anger only made him laugh and reprimand me, never EVER had it made him upset.

His school soon came into view, allowing me to park the car on one side of a cement piece that broke the parking area from the lane way where the cars drove through to leave the parking lot. "You have everything?" A nod in the mirror confirmed my questions. " Alright then, I will pick you up right here okay, just like always. Have a good day, I love you, oh and Nicolai?"

"Yeah momma?" He looked at me quietly, very nervous almost. " Don't worry today will be just like any other alright?" He nodded and that was that before he closed the door and walked to the crosswalk, looked both ways and ran to the front of the school doors before disappearing behind them. Little had I had know, that would be the last time I watched as he opened those doors.

Back at home I sat with my legs curled up under me. I had sat there with Dimitri enjoying his company on his day off, but while I was with him I wasn't really there, I couldn't understand why our son had acted that way this morning , It wasvery unusual and suddenly that bad feeling my son had, I had. "Do you want to come with me to grab Nicolai, Dimitri? He might like to see you for a change. Im just a little worried too. " I sipped my tea, trying not to burn my tongue.

"You worry too much love, but yes, we can go now if you'd like. Don't worry, its not good for you, but come on lets go." The whole drive to the school I was mor anxious than ever, and all I wanted to do was hold my son in my arms and bask in his presence. Dimitri's grandmother was a superstitious old bat and usually her "feelings" were almost always right, and the more I thought about it the more I wondered if maybe Nicolai would end up the same way. As the school came into view, I smiled knowing that the school was still in one piece and SWAT wasn't sitting outside. We had made it to our spot just in time when the school bell rang. It wasn't too long before I saw him emerge from the doors with his friends. And he looked so happy too.

He held a picture in his hand, waving it around as he spotted our car. With a few words to his friends he came barrelling down the front steps of his school, but me and Dimitri knew exactly what was going to happen next as he darted straight into the crosswalk without doing his usual routine of checking both ways, and before me and Dimitri could react the scene that unfolded before us happened in slow motion. The bright red car that had cut me off this morning, sped right in front of our eyes, knocking Nicolai off his tiny feet. His paper flying with him. This moment was like a sick joke.

With uncanny speed, Dimitri and myself were by our sons side, tears streaming down our faces, our grief coming out in our native tongues. All I could do was hold his tiny body close to mine as my husband screamed at people to dial for emergency services. The whisper that had sounded from the backseat this morning, that Nicolai had spoke and I didn't pay attention to. " Red is bad, today will be red." That is what he had said aloud. It all made sense now and I had been too ignorant to realise my sons gut feeling I had taught him to listen to, was in fact correct. Who know a tiny feeling could have turned into reality.

Running my hands through his hair and kissing his forhead, I noticed the piece of artwork he had been waving around moments ago. Horrified by the sight, tears streamed faster down my face and loud sobs wracked through my body as I analyzed the drawing more. An angel looking over two more people drawn. Underneath written Momma and Baba.

 **End.**

 **WOW RIGHT? I know I have such sad stories and like im sorry. I had to write a tradgedy and children brings a whole new sadness, which is why I aced my project. Im happy to hear your thoughts on this. Thank you for reading and I will be posting in my other fanfics sooon. So stay tuned!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


End file.
